Rogue Quest - Episode 2
Walkthrough Lvl1: * Get a rock. * Smash the chain with the rock. * Pick the door with your picklock. * Go upstairs. Lvl2: * Get the amphora. * Go downstairs. Lvl1: * Use the amphora on the chain. * Get the rusty chain. * Use the empty amphora on the pool of water. * Return upstairs. Lvl2: * Put the chain on the iron ring in the ceiling. * Click the vines to see the column. * Click the mouse hole and select "Speak to it". * Ask him for some help. * Ask him to help with the vines. * Get the column. * Apply the column to the rusty chain. * Swing the pendulum into the door. * Reclaim the column from the chain. * Go upstairs. Lvl3: * Apply the water in the amphora to the floor. * Put dust and sand from the fountain into the amphora. * Put the amphora on the second strange tile. * Put the column on the third strange tile. * Step onto the first strange tile. * Click the candle mess. * Honestly, just click until you get the wicks, jeez. * Go upstairs. Lvl4: * Click the old cannon. * Move it; turn the gun barrel. * Take the explosive cannonball. * Move the base of the cannon. * Take the flints from the damaged floor. * Click the door; examine the door: : Are you trying to open this door? : If so, these words may help... : Kiss a princess, not a frog : Hoist your colors and be strong! : Tell your loved one a song : Say that nothing there is wrong! : Pay a visit to your dog : Pry again, hear the gong : If you're stuck, just : remember that the : Capital Letters are : the most important. * Knock the door. * Arrow right: hold the door. * Tap the door. * Stare at the door. * Arrow right: push the door. * Arrow right: push the door. * Go upstairs. Lvl5: * Click the ghost. * Ask about her story. * Ask about nightfall. * Ask how to help her. * Ask how to find the gnome. * Depart and go downstairs. * Go ALL the way downstairs. Lvl1: * Apply the wicks to the cannonball. * Apply the bomb to the wall. * Apply the flint rocks to the bomb. * Enter the hidden door. Dungeon: * Get the palette, cheese, and hacksaw. * Put some yellow paint on the palette. * Put some blue paint on the palette to make green paint. * Talk to the gnome. * Challenge the gnome. * Question his power. * Leave and go up to level 3. Lvl3: * Use the hacksaw on the bolted door. * Use the spike on the cheese. * Go downstairs. Lvl2: * Give the cheese* to the mouse. * Ask him for some help with the gnome. * Apply the green paint to the diamond. * Return to the gnome. Dungeon: * Hand the gnome the "emerald". * Go to the top of the tower. Lvl5: * Talk to the ghost. * Return to the gnome. Dungeon: * Talk to the gnome. * Wait... * Wait more... * Return to THE TREASURE.